


和弟弟打架

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Series: Devil May Cry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	和弟弟打架

维吉尔骑在他兄弟的身上，蓝色的幻影剑狠狠地刺穿了他的手臂钉进了地面。就在刚刚他们才打了一架，以维吉尔将阎魔穿过但丁胸口作为结束，而此时正是他享用自己战果的时候。  
没有完全进入魔人形态下的维吉尔脸上有着些许蓝色发亮的鳞片以及修长的蓝色尾巴。他用蛮力扯开但丁的裤子，完全没有考虑过他的兄弟是否另一条裤子可用，在战斗中勃起的性器在衣服的碎片中露了出来。  
可观的尺寸，维吉尔如此评价。  
他草草地舔弄两下就像是急不可耐般自己扶住柱身坐了上去。他在这种事情上向来没有什么耐心，彼此的身体契合度很高，已经习惯被进入的身体很快就适应了疼痛。  
他就像是骑一匹马一样，把他的兄弟当成一根毫无感情的按摩棒使用，急促的动作使得他一直以来梳得一丝不苟的头发散落下来，被汗水黏在他的额头。  
而与此同时，他的尾巴以一种毫不留情的姿态进入着但丁，随着他骑但丁的节奏而抽动着，尖锐的尾尖甚至带着鲜血。  
疼痛和鲜血只能让他们在这场情事中更为投入，仿佛他们生来就应该是这样的。背德的乱伦者，他们活该承受这些东西。  
他们在光天化日之下不知廉耻地做爱，即使周围空无一人。  
这里空旷且人迹罕至，他们打架向来都会找个好地方。战斗中损失的血液把地面染红，很难想象一个人的身体会有这么多的血液，可他们不是人类。  
维吉尔低吼着，发出急促的呻吟。  
但丁狠心地把自己的手从幻影剑里撕出来，即使被切断了大半手臂，露出里面鲜红的肌肉和白色的骨头，恶魔的血液很快让他的伤口蠕动起来，开始修复。他把手扶上了维吉尔的腰部打乱对方的节奏，他控制着维吉尔，像是抱着一个性爱娃娃一样毫不怜惜地操弄着。  
作为报复，维吉尔插在但丁肠道里的尾巴狠狠地捅了进去，找的地方又准又狠，这一下戳到他的前列腺上，差点让他直接射出来。尾巴的尖锐显然不是柔软的内壁所能抗衡的，这一下显然戳穿了肠粘膜，鲜血涌了出来。当尾巴抽出的时候，那里又恢复完好。  
感谢他老爹给的血脉，否则维吉尔这样根本不算是在跟他做爱，这根本是在凌虐他——假如这个词是这么用的话。  
但丁这么想着，然后报复回去。  
他知道维吉尔的弱点在哪里，对于维吉尔的身体，没有人能比他更有发言权了，他满怀着恶意挺腰往那个方向顶过去。  
那个地方，他的好哥哥生育了尼禄的地方，那条小小的缝被粗大的阴茎顶弄着，最终还是打开了。含着发热的肉棒，贪婪地欢迎着它的进入，里面的软肉讨好地包裹着但丁的性器。  
维吉尔在那里被进入的时候就已经发出一声尖叫，把他的精液全都交代给了但丁的胸肌，甚至有一些射到了但丁的脸上。而但丁甚至没空去擦掉这些，他仅仅是舔掉了嘴唇上的一点精液，然后埋头苦干。  
高潮过以后的穴肉软软地含着但丁的老二，维吉尔被顶得开不了口，只能张着嘴喘气。但丁扶着维吉尔软下来的腰一次又一次地进入，感受到了一丝恼怒的兄长再度动起了他的尾巴，刻意控制着不去伤害脆弱的肠道，却每一次都碾过但丁的前列腺，逼得他弟弟不得不射在他的孕腔里。  
在但丁射出来的时候，维吉尔起身，不少的精液射到了他的腿上，他的下半身湿的一塌糊涂。维吉尔用但丁被他撕烂的衣服简单擦拭了一下，穿上他自己那条紧身的皮裤，不顾还躺着的但丁，划开一道空间裂缝走了进去。  
至于但丁——？  
红色的恶魔在夜晚造访了名为“Devil May Cry”的事务所。


End file.
